


千亿星辰

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: AU  OOC  本文灵感来自《赖伦铎尔哀歌》





	千亿星辰

这世上没有任何力量足以让我忘记被爱的滋味，连死亡都不能。  
——地球古代小说《夏焰之巨龙》

1

这是一个男人的故事，他独自一人，驾驶着一艘单人救生船。

这艘小小的救生船没有燃料，船上的设备无法运作，但是可以一次一次进行瓦普跳跃，每一次都会来到一颗新的星球，陌生的星球。

这个男人路过了许多星球，始终不知道是什么动力为他驱动，也不清楚是什么为他导航。

但他知道，他需要经历各种各样的考验，才能进行下一次瓦普跳跃，去到下一个星球。

这个故事的开头无从得知，结尾也还没到来。

这个故事只是杨威利千亿星辰的归途中一个小小片段，以及他和一位红发年轻人短暂的会面。

2

这一次的瓦普跳跃情况似乎尤其糟糕，杨威利胃里翻江倒海，他勉强忍耐到飞船重重撞击地面停下后，他呕吐不止，完全无力走出舱外，看一看这次来到了一个怎样的星球。

因为缺乏动力，船内的监测仪表只是摆设，他透过小窗看向外面，夕阳将大地染得火红，他无力地躺在驾驶舱的座位上，感觉自己发起了高烧。

他暗自想笑，回想起了小时候第一次瓦普跳跃的经历，他大概五六岁，情况正如现在，呕吐高烧。可是后来他经历过了无数次，早已习惯，不知道这一次为何难以忍受。

是考验吧，这是他旅程之中唯一确定的事，考验总是千奇百怪。

根据往常的经验，大多数情况，他降落的星球都适合人类活动，就算有些星球气候极端，他只需要停留在驾驶舱内，等待恶劣天气过去，或者准确说，等待下一次跳跃的时间到来。

他从来不知道下一次会落到怎样的星球上，他希望能弄清此中的规则。

迷迷糊糊之中，他感觉有个高大的男人将他抱在怀中，脚步沉稳地走着。是父亲吗？他费力地睁开眼，看到一头红发，撒上夕阳的余晖。

“你生病了，我带你去治疗。”男人柔声说。

不是生病，只是瓦普跳跃的影响，他想争辩，同时感觉自己应该挣扎，他刚刚降落，对这个星球一无所知，不清楚此人是敌是友，怎奈太过虚弱，仅仅只能转头回望，天色渐暗，他已看不见自己的小救生船。

“去你家吗？”杨威利的声音几不可闻。

男人轻声笑了，“可以这么说吧，算是我家。”红发男人步伐沉稳有节奏，杨威利又一次陷入了昏睡。

3

杨威利再一次醒来，他躺在一张简朴实用的床上，房间里壁炉火光跳跃，暖和舒适，中间一张小圆桌旁坐着那个带他回来的年轻男人。

杨威利靠着床头坐起来，打量着对方被炉火照亮的脸庞，真年轻啊，他暗自感慨，看起来也就二十出头的模样，双眸碧蓝，短发如红宝石溶液染成。

“你已经退烧了。”红发年轻人手指抚弄着面前的玻璃酒杯，望着杨威利。

杨威利察觉身体的不适感已经消失了，还是抬起手背探了探自己的额头，体温已经恢复正常了。

“应该是瓦普跳跃的影响吧？”与其说是问句，不如说红发男人是在陈述。

看来这一次的星球，能理解他的科技，杨威利暗自想到。他稍微打量了一下这个不大的房间，就跟他曾经见过的任何一间郊区别墅差不多风格，看不出特色，于是只好开口询问，“你是谁？这是什么星球？”

“这是我的星球，”红发年轻人轻笑道，“我住了好一阵子，勉强算是我的星球的吧。我是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，你最好叫我吉尔菲艾斯，当然，你也可以叫我齐格飞，只是，我的朋友曾经说过，齐格飞这个名字听起来有些俗气。”他说到这里，笑容更加温暖了，眼神却飘忽不定，仿佛看着房间里并不存在的东西。

“你知道我会来吗？”

“不知道，”吉尔菲艾斯收回了视线，盯着酒杯，思索片刻接着说，“可能也听说过，我不确定是听说还是梦见，据说一个黑发的男人在千亿星辰之间穿梭，我从没想到过你会来到我的星球。今天我发现了你的飞船降落，我去的时候，舱门已经打开，但你却昏迷在舱内。”

杨威利点点头，一时间不知道该说点什么。好在吉尔菲艾斯起身出去了，杨威利看到床尾的椅子上放着一套干净的衣服，他起床后穿好，衣服裤子都大了不少，他估计这是吉尔菲艾斯的衣服。

4

吉尔菲艾斯带着满满一托盘的食物，还有两大杯黑啤酒，又回到房间。两人坐在小餐桌旁一起吃着。

杨威利想不起自己上一次吃到像样的食物是什么时候了，他路过的那些星球，有的还是蛮荒世界，有的则有着他无法理解的文明，有的星球的统治者是他从未见过的动物。

唯独这一次，是他熟悉的文明与科技，甚至连遇见的这个红发年轻人都有着异样的熟悉感觉。

两人默默地喝着醇厚的黑啤酒，吃着松软的热面包，还有甘甜多汁的水果。

“这里真像奥丁啊，”杨威利说，他摇晃着手中的酒杯，深色的液体浮出起泡。“虽说我没有去过，但无论是书籍还是电视，我都看过。”

吉尔菲艾斯猛灌了一大口黑啤酒，然后才说话，“啊，你也能看出来，看来我想得没错，也许这里就是奥丁吧。”

“你为什么来这里？”杨威利问。

“我记不清了，我做过太多梦，分不清哪些是梦境哪些是真实。我梦到过我曾经去过一个巨大的球形要塞，再后来就降落到了这里。”

“巨大的球形要塞……”杨威利若有所思地重复着对方的话，“我好像是从一个巨大的球形要塞离开，然后就开始了漂泊。”

过了好一会，杨威利问：“你怎么不离开呢？”

红发年轻人苦笑了一声，“我跟你一样，也有一艘飞船，你的小救生船大多了，可惜我的飞船无法进行瓦普跳跃。”

杨威利微微点头，他听出吉尔菲艾斯没有说完，他没有催促，只是等待着沉默过去，等待对方再一次开口。

“当然，这不是关键，在我的梦中，我经常梦到我的挚友，”他又一次露出了温暖的笑容，“也许远远不止挚友那么简单，我梦到他的金发，他苍冰色的眼睛，他那艺术家雕刻出来的脸庞，还有被美神亲吻过的嘴唇。

“在有些梦中，我俩好像闹了别扭，主要是他生我的气了，但在有些梦中，他对我说，要我在这里等他。所以我就留在这里等他。我从不会忘记他的话。”

“我想我该走了。”杨威利说。

“还不到你下一次瓦普跳跃的时间。”吉尔菲艾斯语气肯定。

他如何知道？也许还没到时间，也许已经到了，杨威利心中好奇，好多次了，跳跃的规则他始终不得要领。也许这个年轻人是这次考验的一部分？杨威利坚持说：“我该走了，我需要去找我的船。”

“我知道你的船在哪里。你已经走过了很多星球，多休息一阵吧，等你身体彻底恢复了，我会带你去找你的船。”

杨威利点点头，他记不清自己路过了多少个星球，从来也不知道会落到什么样的星球，他的确有些累了，“那我就多住几天吧。”

5

清晨，吉尔菲艾斯给杨威利送来了早餐，说：“我带你去看看我的世界。”

他跟着吉尔菲艾斯漫步走过柔暖的草地，阳光温暖，远处丘陵起伏，他们走到一个巨大的湖边，湖水深蓝几近黑色。上面停着一艘漂亮的飞船，通体漆成红色。

吉尔菲艾斯领着杨威利登上巴尔巴洛沙，飞船缓缓起飞，两人俯瞰着这个美丽的星球。

“那么你的世界呢？杨威利，跟这里一样吗？”吉尔菲艾斯一边问，一边走向舰桥中间一张华丽的指挥椅上坐下。

杨威利还站在窗边，又看了一会，然后转头看向红发年轻人，“我想我的世界，跟这艘船更像吧，不过布局不大一样，不会空出这么大一片空间，只摆着一把椅子。”

吉尔菲艾斯快乐地笑了。

“我们在飞船上相处的时间最多，先寇布和我。”

“我们有好几年也是，莱因哈特和我。我习惯站在他的身边。”

“我更喜欢坐着，坐在指挥台上。我想先寇布大概也站在我身后某个位置吧。”

杨威利沉默了，他在宽敞的空间里缓缓踱步。

“我记得他让我别离开那个巨大的球形要塞，要么就带上他一起，但我没听他的，其实好多事情我都没听他的，结果我就再也找不到他了，然后我就坐上了那艘小得要命的救生船，开始了一次又一次的瓦普跳跃。”

吉尔菲艾斯手指轻轻摩挲着扶手，轻声说：“杨，宇宙中有无数颗星球呢！”

“是啊，我知道，”他记不清自己走过了多少个，也不知道下一个星球是哪里，“但我一定会找到他。”

“你真的这么爱他吗？”吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，对视上杨威利明亮的黑眸。

“你不也是吗？”

是吗？红发的年轻人微笑着摇头，“老实说，我不知道，在我的某个梦中，我们一起长大，一起上学，然后一起上战场，但也仅此而已。可是……”

吉尔菲艾斯低下头，幽幽地说，“我来到了这里后，我才发现自己有多么爱他。可是，我分不清这些是梦境还是现实，我甚至不知道我的挚友是否存在，也许这样的梦境只是为了带给我痛苦。”

“这不是梦境，吉尔菲艾斯！”杨威利没想到自己的语气如此坚定。

“是吗？”

“相信我，这不是梦境，吉尔菲艾斯！”杨威利重复一遍。其实，杨威利心中远没有他说出口的这般坚定。

漫长的旅程中，他也跟吉尔菲艾斯一样，记忆开始模糊，分不清梦境与现实，但是现在不一样了，他登上了这艘飞船，曾经和先寇布在一起的日子，还有杨舰队所有人在一起的珍贵时光，如潮水一般涌来，那么真实，他伸出手几乎都能触碰到。

杨威利大步走过去，走到指挥席旁边，握住了红发年轻人的手，“莱因哈特是真实存在的！”

6

接下来的几日，他们就留在房子里休息，杨威利留意到，自从上次在巴尔巴洛沙上说了那番话后，红发年轻人的情绪欢快多了。

下午，吉尔菲艾斯提议出去转转。杨威利走出小楼，路过门口有一个花园，里面种满了某种兰花，屋旁还有几棵高耸的火星松。

红发年轻人带着杨威利走出门，绕到隔壁的一栋小房子。

杨威利有些惊讶，这几天他完全没有注意到隔壁还有一栋，就跟吉尔菲艾斯住的那栋差不多，也许是树木枝繁叶茂，完全遮挡住了。

吉尔菲艾斯来到两家之间的铁栅栏旁稍事停留，望着自己家的那边，目光低垂，仿佛又一次回忆起自己的梦境。然后推开正门，穿过走廊，上到二楼，推开左手的一扇门，房间里窗边搁着一架钢琴。

“你会弹琴吗？”吉尔菲艾斯问。

杨威利摇了摇已经有些过长的黑发。

“那么我就献丑了，”吉尔菲艾斯拉出琴凳坐下，掀起琴盖，随手按下几个音，“其实我以前也不会，不过一个人在这个星球上时间太久了，就会慢慢摸索这些事情，打发时间。”

红发的年轻人开始弹奏，乐曲起先舒缓，接着旋律越来越急促，继而变得低沉紧张。

杨威利靠在窗边，逆着下午的光线望向这个年轻人，他恍然看到了年轻人提起的莱因哈特，红色头发和金色头发的两个男孩，笑着跑向一艘漂亮的飞船，造型就跟巴尔巴洛沙一样，只不过是白色的。

一曲终了，杨威利没有察觉自己泪雨如下。

红发的年轻人从键盘上抽回双手，柔和的双眼里泪光闪动。

“我相信你，杨威利，刚才我看到了，我看到了你和先寇布曾经的快乐时光。”

然后，吉尔菲艾斯端出一壶红茶和一个杏仁蛋糕，两人来到起居室，一起品尝着香甜可口的蛋糕。

杨威利刚准备开口，吉尔菲艾斯先说话了：“我送你去你的飞船。”

“啊！”

“杨威利，我真的非常希望你能多陪我一阵，能多久就多久，我觉得我们还可以一起聊很多事，你知道，一个人真的太孤单了。但我现在已经想明白了， 你非常渴望回家。“

7

两人顺着吉尔菲艾斯最初带着杨威利回家的路，又返回了杨的小救生船。

杨威利已经坐进了驾驶舱，系好身上的安全带，转头看向表情温柔的吉尔菲艾斯，说：“我也希望再陪你一阵，可是，正如你所说，我非常想要回家。”

高大的红发年轻人站在打开的舱门外，诚挚地说：“谢谢你的到来，杨威利，让我清楚了很多事。”

杨对着吉尔菲艾斯报以微笑，“我不知道下个星球是不是我想要去的，我只知道我依然会面临各种考验。”

“没错，那你现在知道这其中的规则了吗？”

杨威利迷惑地看着吉尔菲艾斯。

“听着，你的每一次瓦普跳跃，都是你心中的爱在为你导航，只要你还能记得你曾经得到的爱，那你一定能回到他身边。”

吉尔菲艾斯面带微笑，轻轻拍了拍救生船，杨威利的舱门缓缓关闭。

瓦普跳跃即将开始。

“这世上没有任何力量足以让我忘记被爱的滋味，”杨威利轻声对自己说，他右手捂着胸口，他现在脑子里装满了先寇布和杨舰队的所有人，“连死亡都不能。”

他会带他回家，他们会带他回家。

8

不知过了多久，吉尔菲艾斯的星球飞来一艘通身白色的飞船，就停在巴尔巴洛沙身边。

Ende


End file.
